The Silent Twins, Trembling Door
by Saturn's Heart
Summary: What if Fate wanted a hand at something different? What if Fate found something that was not meant to happened but did? -Full Summery Inside-
1. Chapter I

» § «

The Silent Twins, Trembling Door

By: Saturn's Heart

» § «

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling; either of which I am not.

» § «

Summery: What if Fate wanted a hand at something different? What if Fate found something that was not meant to happened but did? What would happen if Harry grew up away from where he was meant to be? This is the start of what really happened to the one called The-Boy-Who-Lived. Who knew Fate could be twisted or merciful. Follow the Journey of Harry James Potter who became known as Janus Tomoe.

» § «

Warnings: Okay Deep Truth and this original version of "The Silent Twins" is probably going to get trashed since I started on another idea. I know some people liked the idea on this but I don't think I like it at all. Now for the whole Senshi part for Janus. Originally Janus is one of Saturn's moons but in my story Janus is Hotaru's Twin brother his Senshi form is very similar to Sailor Saturn same colors though his outfit would look similar to one of the Shitennou and his name will be Sailor "Saturnus" which is the Latin name for Saturn. Also there seemed to be a thing when I write I got ideas that I want to throw in and yet I forget to. SO I am going to FINALLY re-do this and make it right. Originally I was going to keep this as it is but I was watching something and of course I got ideas from that so I am gonna scrap this and redo it. Also I think the name "The Silent Twins, Trembling Door" sounds better. Rating MAY go up.

» § «

-Key-

"_Hello (Italic)" _-Japanese

"Hello (Normal)" -English

"_**Hello (Bold/Italic)"**_ -Flashbacks/Letters/Dreams

» § «

-Chapter I-

"**I Am Saturn**

**Saturn Of Destruction**

**Saturn Of Life"**

**-Memorial Album of the Musical - Eternal Edition 02 - To A Brand-new World-**

» § «

Fate knew something was wrong. Very wrong indeed. Something needed to be done or things would collapse and that wouldn't be very pretty now would it? Fate knew that the silly wand wavers of the world had made a terrible mistake when they left the one named Harry James Potter with Muggle relatives who hated everything Magickal and they hated Harry just for that. And for that why should Fate care what happened? Well Fate thought just this once Fate can be Merciful. When Fate found young Harry Fate knew, that Harry was different, he was not like the wand wavers, He had black hair with purple highlights, the child eyes what brought fear to most, they were a cold shade of vivid purple. He did not look anything like the parents of the new reincarnation, instead he looked like what he looked like one thousand years ago, and many times before that. The only other child that had eyes like that was the Legendary Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

Fate knew that this child was the twin of Legendary Senshi of Death and Rebirth. It was rare that twins where born in the Planetary Royalty. Saturn was the first to ever have twins. Fate gave a wary smile before telling the Guardian Of Space and Time what was to happen, even though she already knew who Harry Potter was and who had been in the past. No matter what went on Fate couldn't help but hate what the old wand waver had done. He had done the unthinkable by placing the child with Muggles...NOT just any Muggles. Muggles WHO hated everything that had to do with anything with Magick...

The Dursley's...

The Dursley family is a Muggle family, and the only known living close relatives of Harry James Potter. Petunia Dursley (née Evans) was the older sister of Harry's mother, Lily Potter (née Evans), but took the surname Dursley when she married Vernon Dursley. They had a son named Dudley. (1)

Vernon is described as a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, bushy black mustache, with hardly any neck and small, mean blue eyes. Vernon a petty-minded bully who has no tolerance for people who are different than himself. He greatly enjoys ordering around his employees at Grunnings, enjoying his status and power as director of his company. (2)

Petunia was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes, and described as having 'twice the usual amount of neck.' It is also mentioned that she looked like a horse when she pursed her lips. Those who knew her stated that she had horse-like front teeth. But they wouldn't dare to say it to her face. Petunia was a nosy, repressed woman who, like her husband, was obsessed with 'appearing normal'. Petunia hated and was very much afraid of Magick, and, indeed, anything out of the ordinary. (3)

Dudley has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. Dudley is extremely fat, at least four times Harry's size. Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Dudley is spoiled to the point of becoming grossly obese, demanding, selfish, and manipulative, but most of all, he was extremely ungrateful. Another words a bully. (4)

» § «

When they woke in the morning of November 1st, they learnt that Petunia's sister Lily was killed a long with her husband on the night of Halloween. And of course they do not want anything to do with Lily's son. Whose name is Harry James Potter.

As the days went by they forget that Harry James Potter was even in the house. The knew he was there. But of course they lock him in the cupboard under the stairs. But that day would change everything.

At the age of three, the Dursley had won a trip to and a business trip to Japan. They left close to midnight. And of course they had no choice in taking Harry with them. With all intention when they got there to get rid of him once and for all with little care to what happened to the brat. The plan was when they got to Tokyo Japan specifically Minato-ku, one of Tokyo's 23 Special Wards (5) little did they know that the child would be found by an unlikely person or people.

» § «

The city was very nice though it held a secret just as elusive as the world of Magick. Things that goes bump in the night seems to happen on the daily bases. However things aren't always as they seem. Or so the Dursley thought when Vernon dropped the ungrateful brat known as Harry James Potter in an alleyway while backing away without knowing who had been watching.

» § «

Minutes before hand, in the Kaiō manor, screams of pain woke both Michiru and Haruka from a peaceful sleep to realize that something was wrong. Stumbling out of bed Haruka made her way to where the commotion was centered at.

Running to the center of the commotion, opening the door to Hotaru's room she found Hotaru writhing in pain while twisting the sheets around her while crying at the same time. Entering the room Haruka gently sat down on the bed and gently lifted Hotaru to sit on her lap as she gently rocked her saying nothing but sweet nothing to the crying three year old child.

Slowly the crying died down and Haruka asked softly, "_Everything is alright sweetie we are here for you."_

"_Hotaru-Chan, sweetie are you alright?" _Michiru asked as she finally came into the room and gently wiped the still falling tears from Hotaru's eyes with her thumb.

Hotaru shook her head eyes drooping some, "_We have to save him..."_ Hotaru whispered her throat hurt from crying.

Michiru and Haruka looked at Hotaru and asked softly, "_Save who Hotaru-Chan?"_

Closing her eyes Hotaru spoke up again as if not hearing what Michiru asked, "_They're_ _hurting him, we '__**have**__' to save him..."_ Hotaru repeated softly over and over again.

As all of this went on Haruka and Michiru eyes went wide as scars and bruises marred Hotaru's flawless skin as Haruka asked softly as finger-like shape bruise marred Hotaru's throat, "_Who do we need to save?" _

"_Janus...My twin..."_ Hotaru moaned in pain before slipping into sleep as the scars and bruises that had appeared on her skin dissolved into nothing. It was as if nothing had occurred. Haruka gently set Hotaru down gently and pulled the covers back into order and gently laid a kiss to her forehead and she let out a soft sigh as Michiru kissed Hotaru's forehead before walking out of the room while leaving the door ajar.

» § «

Ever since that incident the night before Hotaru seemed to not remember what had happened. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna sat outside watching Hotaru in the yard while they sat and talked over tea. Haruka and Michiru explained what had happened.

Gripping the cup tightly in her hands as her knuckles turning white and she looked to the couple as Haruka asked wanting to get to the bottom of the whole 'mess', "_So who is it Setsuna?"_

_"Janus is Hotaru's twin brother."_ She informed gently as possible. _"However it was very uncommon for royalty to have males in the Silver Millennium and even more uncommon for them to gain Star Seeds. As of right now, the prince of Saturn is the only male with planet powers in the universe."_

"_Wait, you said-" _

_"Janus, when we were all reborn, he was purposely placed elsewhere. Fate decided that he would be moved to a different location for there 'should' only be one person with the powers of Saturn here." _Setsuna cut in. _"You know as well as I how dangerous Hotaru's powers are. Think about it if there were two of them the results would be devastating. But what was done is wrong and the balance is upset cause of Janus not being here."_

"_But even still, how do we save him?" _Haruka asked as she gave Michiru's hand a gentle squeeze.

"_Honestly I don't know at this rate there is not much we can do. Even though I have the power to go to and from time, but jumping through dimensions is completely different thing all together. There is no telling where it would lead or if it would lead us to Janus at all. But I suppose if there is a will there is a way."_ Setsuna said as she watch Hotaru playing around with a soft smile and then continued as she looked at her watch, "_However I'll see what I can do, and if anything does come up I'll make sure to let you know. For now keep an eye on Hotaru and make sure she is calm if she gets another nightmare. There could be a chance that she is the key to finding a way to get to Janus..." _

Summoning her staff, Setsuna waved it and easily transformed into Sailor Pluto and disappeared. Leaving Michiru and Haruka to think about what she had said and they hoped to find a way to save Janus.

» § «

Sailor Pluto frowned when Vernon left the child behind. Walking to the spot where the child was she knelt down and gently picked up the three child year old with care. And teleported back to the Kaiō Manor with the child. Once she entered the Manor she called for her close friends, Michiru and Haruka. They were the adopted mothers of one Hotaru Tomoe. And once Setsuna explained what was going on they agreed to also help, because they knew who he was.

Setsuna smiled as their small family grew with the addition of Hotaru's twin. Who is Janus Tomoe. And honestly she was glad she helped of course when the twins turn eleven years old things will change.

» § «

Meanwhile thousands of miles away far from Tokyo Japan, around midnight the gadgets that made sure Harry Potter was alright, sputtered and stopped working when Harry left England. No one knew what was going on and where Harry could be. Rumor has it that he was still at the house where his relatives lived or dead no one knew for sure and yet they are scared to find out. So naturally they didn't bother checking.

Fate knew the wand wavers would make a grave mistake when young Janus goes back for Hogwarts though he would not be alone in going his twin shall join him as well. Many scenarios could happen from now to the time that one Albus Dumbledore sends letters of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

» § «

Minerva McGonagall, with her lips pressed as she looked over the Daily Prophet, somehow the Daily Prophet found out that something had happened to Harry Potter and there had been some stories about how he could be still at his Muggle family or dead. None the less McGonagall was not pleased she wasn't happy when she found out through that no one is keeping an eye on young Harry. So how did McGonagall feel about the whole thing? Well honestly livid with the whole thing but there was little she could do. She prayed that young Harry was alive and well. Little did she know that Fate is making sure Harry was just fine with his real family.

If anything she should be grateful that she didn't hex Dumbledore for the stunt he is now pulling if she had it her way she would take him in and raise him as her own. But what good would that do if no one knew where he was.

» § «

Kaiō Manor was alive with quiet laughter of children, Hotaru and Janus Tomoe. Who are now six years old. When the Outer told the Inner Senshi what happened. They swore not only to help train Janus and Hotaru in the ways of Planetary Magick but to spoil them like family. One could say both Inners and Outers were family to the twins. Usagi was the most taken in by what had happened, she was Cosmos and the Princess Of the Silver Alliance. No matter what happened they had taken a liking to the twins. The twins became the focal points of the Senshi and they would protect them no matter what. Magick was always a common practice in the Kaiō household. Wither it was accidental or intentional. The three women told Janus that in a sense they were witches and that Janus was a wizard. He was shocked and yet not at the same time. And Setsuna said that their will be two letters one would be addressed to Janus and the other one would be addressed to Hotaru.

Michiru smiled softly as she watched the twins from where she sat in the yard, teaching the pair Japanese seeing that Janus never spoke anything so Japanese will be his first language even though he was originally from 'England'. It was hard to believe Janus was British in the first place he didn't look remotely British.

Janus grinned as he wrote and recited the poem to Michiru while Hotaru read hers too.

"_Ameno shizuku no suzume no touchakunitsuite_

_Monogotoga iku _

_Seikatsuno kunan nitsuite _

_No hitobito no kanashimi nitsuite _

_Hanasu beki monogatariga ari masu__。"_(6)

"_Very good that is correct. You did good for today's lesson. Tomorrow we will work on another poem and writing as well as honing your powers. You and Hotaru-Chan earned ice-cream after dinner." _With a smile both Hotaru and Janus squealed, "_Thank you Michiru-Mama!" _as they went to pack up what they had brought outside and they put everything away while Michiru started dinner while Haruka was in the garage tinkering around. Janus and Hotaru washed up to help with setting of the table where they sat down.

Haruka finally came in and smiled at the twins which chimed, "_yuushoku, Haruka-Papa and Setsuna-Mama."_ (7) Haruka smiled and nodded as she went and washed up and sat down next to the twins and passed out the food around the table. They proceed to tell Haruka and Setsuna about their day

Now if Janus was back with his Muggle relatives he would starve. For being a Magick user. While in Kaiō house eating was encouraged and Janus was thankful to eat full meals instead what he was forced to eat before.

» § «

Ten year old Hotaru and Janus sat at the table working on their school work and the project was what reflects their Zodiac and ruling planets to their birth since it is a group project both Hotaru and Janus worked together.

Carnation. Was the flower that dates between December 22 – January 21. And the ruling planet was Saturn, their home world. Of course the teacher encourages to add more to the project if they could find what else is ruled by that said planet. It was hard enough to keep it simple without giving too much about the Silver Alliance. The Star sign was the Capricorn, the Celtic Animal is the Deer/Stag. Celtic Tree is the Birch. In Native American it is the Goose. The symbolic attributes is Control, Deep Study, and Fixation, and esoteric correlations is the Tarot the World and the Number is Seven.

In Chinese symbolism, the Saturn symbol embodies the concept of ruler-ship, imperial control in regulation.

In animal symbolism, Saturn historically governs snakes, mice, foxes, dragons, and nocturnal birds of prey such as the owl. It is interesting to note that the owl is commonly misunderstood as a symbol of death. This fallacy might have originated from its ancient association with Saturn.

In symbolic alchemy, the Saturn symbol doubles as a symbol for lead. Philosophical alchemy explains lead is a component of transformation brought about from hardening, strengthening and staunch willpower.

In astrology, Saturn rules the sign of Capricorn. This sign, as its ruling planet, moves through life with slower, methodical, purposeful structure.

In symbolic astrology, Jupiter is the expansive, gregarious planet whereas Saturn is the limiting, restrictive planet. These two planets also symbolize a replacement of old to new patterns as Jupiter overthrew Saturn in the ongoing saga of power in ancient myth. Herein lies symbolism of "old father" and "new father" as well as old ways and methods replaced by newer methods.

The Saturn symbol, planet and myth, might mislead the student into a negative impression, but it shouldn't. Saturn represents a facilitating energy. Without its presence, nothing in the world could get accomplished.

Gemstone Meanings.

Snowflake Obsidian: Galvanizes sense of authority and leadership while also helping to be flexible in negotiations.

Garnet: Offers a light confidence and lifts some of the seriousness of the disposition. Also a great stone for attracting health and social warmth.

Sapphire: Enhances intuitive abilities, allowing to see with the third eye more clearly.

» § «

The night of January 5th Hotaru and Janus got ready for bed tomorrow was their eleventh birthday and they was afraid that they may not get what they was supposed to get on their eleventh birthday, so anything is possible.

» § «

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked through the lists of names who would enter Hogwarts for the New Year. He still had no idea where Harry Potter could be no matter what he tried he could not find him. He put the ones that would joined in a pile to the left side and the ones who did not joined in the right side. There was only a handful that was coming and that included two transfer from Tokyo Japan who are twins. He was quite surprised that the guardians and _Mahoutokoro (8)_ let them transfer to Hogwarts. But he wasn't going to complain.

Getting a letter to Japan would take awhile so he started on the letters so it would arrived on time for their eleventh birthday. So he spent most of the day composing the letter.

» § «

Mail came and Haruka checked through the bills, junk and the twins letters. With a grin she called both Hotaru and Janus to the kitchen and handed the pair the letter. And a good thing they could also read English.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizard)

Dear Mr. Janus and Miss. Hotaru Tomoe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress (9)

"_We got accepted!" _Hotaru and Janus jumped up and down with excitement while Michiru chuckled as Setsuna wrote out their answer as the small family prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley.

» § «

-Notes-

_**1. Taken from the harrypotter. wikia. com.**_

_**2. Taken from the **__** harrypotter. wikia. com.**_  


_**3. Taken from the **__** harrypotter. wikia. com.**_  


_**4. Taken from the **__** harrypotter. wikia. com.**_  


_**5. Taken from the sailormoon. wikia. com.  
**_

_**6. Original English Poem from www 89. . /F01-Asian/Japanpoems. Htm (No spaces) and by Yamamura Bocho (Translated into Romaji by me.)**_

_**7. Yuushoku, Haruka-Papa and Setsuna-Mama. – Dinner, Haruka-Papa and Setsuna-Mama.**_

_**8. Mahoutokoro - Mahoutokoro was a Wizarding school located in Japan. Students of this school prized wands made out of cherry wood, and those who owned them were held in a place of high esteem.**_

_**(9) Taken from the **__** harrypotter. wikia. com**_.

Well here is the first chapter of the new re-write of the story I have up so to speak I am still working out the bugs but what can I say I think this is better then what I originally had BUT there is a chance that I will add the rest of what I had originally in as later chapters. Yes there are actual Japanese words being used. Though they are written in Romaji. Yeah there is going to be A LOT of info but I hope it is helpful. Ironically I share the same birthday as Hotaru so I know what I am doing. So I hope all this is helpful. Wow I broke my original word count. I think I'll end it here and then plot for the next chapter.


	2. Notes

Hello peeps this is not a real chapter but a note to let you all know to re-read Chapter I again because of the major plot hole I wanted to use I forgot to add since writing "Deep Truth". Now you could say that "Deep Truth" is now officially made it's appearance. But remember I am still working on it so there will be changes here and there so MAKE sure you re-read EVERYTHING.

-Saturn's Heart


	3. Chapter II

» § «

The Silent Twins, Trembling Door

By: Saturn's Heart

» § «

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling; either of which I am not.

» § «

Summery: What if Fate wanted a hand at something different? What if Fate found something that was not meant to happened but did? What would happen if Harry grew up away from where he was meant to be? This is the start of what really happened to the one called The-Boy-Who-Lived. Who knew Fate could be twisted or merciful. Follow the Journey of Harry James Potter who became known as Janus Tomoe.

» § «

Warnings: Okay Deep Truth and this original version of "The Silent Twins" is probably going to get trashed since I started on another idea. I know some people liked the idea on this but I don't think I like it at all. Now for the whole Senshi part for Janus. Originally Janus is one of Saturn's moons but in my story Janus is Hotaru's Twin brother his Senshi form is very similar to Sailor Saturn same colors though his outfit would look similar to one of the Shitennou and his name will be Sailor "Saturnus" which is the Latin name for Saturn. Also there seemed to be a thing when I write I got ideas that I want to throw in and yet I forget to. SO I am going to FINALLY re-do this and make it right. Originally I was going to keep this as it is but I was watching something and of course I got ideas from that so I am gonna scrap this and redo it. Also I think the name "The Silent Twins, Trembling Door" sounds better. Rating MAY go up.

» § «

-Key-

"_Hello (Italic)" _-Japanese

"Hello (Normal)" -English

"_**Hello (Bold/Italic)"**_ -Flashbacks/Letters/Dreams/Sorting Hat

» § «

-Chapter II-

"**Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of Spiritus Mundi  
Troubles my sight: somewhere in sands of the desert  
A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again; but now I know  
That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle…**"

**-Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Series Memorial Song Box - Sailor Saturn ~Prologue~-**

» § «

The date August 31st, morning came on the day that head for Diagon Alley for the first time both Janus and Hotaru was excited. Once they got what they needed in order to go to Diagon Alley the first place was The Leaky Cauldron. They got a room for the night since the next day they would be heading to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Dressed in their traveling cloaks. Hotaru and Janus both sporting black velvet while Haruka in navy blue, Michiru in aquamarine, and Setsuna in a dark purple that looked almost black, with their hoods raised they went to meet Tom.

Tom the caretaker and owner of The Leaky Cauldron gave the small family a toothy grin as he set out to open Diagon Alley in London for them. If they can't find what they needed here, they would go to '_Yokochixyou_' (1) instead.

They passed a group of redheads as they passed through the doorway the first place they needed to go was to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to sort out the money and see what they could do for Janus formally known as Harry James Potter.

The Weasley clan was shopping for Ronald Weasley for his first year. They noticed a group of people wearing thick colored cloaks in summer while three of them in black or close to black it was hard to tell. First notion would be 'are they Death Eaters?' Well maybe the three in black but they aren't hurting killing anyone, now they other two couldn't be cause of the color of the cloaks and plus they sounded foreign

» § «

Gringotts Wizarding Bank was busy with activity, Setsuna lead her small family up to one of the tellers. The teller sneered slightly and then stated, "Griphook would be the best to assist you." With a nod the family was led to Griphook's office.

Once in the office Setsuna explained how Janus came into their care and what to do with his vaults. Griphook looked through everything as well bank statements and were shocked at who took money from Janus. The most was transferring money to vaults of someone by names of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. Not only that some of the artifacts were stolen from the Potter vault. Janus was seething and started to tell the goblins that under no circumstances that Albus Dumbledore would be able to get money from him or his new family. Another goblin stated that Albus was his 'magical guardian'. Clearly that goblin will be fired. Griphook is now the accountants for their vaults. Griphook made sure to lock the Potter's vaults and move all the items in there into a new vault under the names of Tomoe-Kaiō. Hotaru was mad because they had been stealing from her twin for a long time. But now it won't happen.

Overall it had been a good day for the Kaiō family. Now that they had sort out everything the could come and go as please without the old wand waver butting in.

» § «

First stop on the list after going to Gringotts was to get robes. So looking around they spotted Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in North Side of Diagon Alley. The group walked in and Madam Malkin's smiles softly and said, "Welcome, how can I be of service?" Michiru smiled and said with a slight accent, "Yes my son and daughter will need three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear and one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)." Madam Malkin smiled as she went and started on the measurements to get their orders started. After the initial measurements are done and they would come back after they finished shopping.

Next on the list would be getting the One pair of protective gloves after looking around they finally found the place and both Hotaru and Janus got a pair. After getting all the clothing done, was getting the twins trunks for their school supplies, then after was the books.

So setting out to find the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts to get their books. At awe at the bookstore Hotaru and Janus went to pick out all the books on the list and some of the ones that wasn't on the list. Finding out they also had a tome written in their native language they both bought them to read later on.

Next they set out to get the rest of the equipment leaving the wand last. Next would be getting the cauldron. So they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get two pewter, standard size two cauldron. Next was to get two set crystal phials, two set brass scales and two telescopes from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Next they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to pick out all the potion ingredients they would need for the year and a few others to hold in stock to work at home over the summer.

After all that was done they went to pick up the robes before picking out owls and then wands.

Walking to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hotaru and Janus looked around. In the very back was two owls. Tow very special owls. One was the "_**Sceloglaux albifacies" **_(2) and second was "_**Asio madagascariensis"**_ (3). Hotaru choose the Sceloglaux albifacies and she named her Rhea after one of the moons of her home planet. Janus chose the Asio madagascariensis and name him Fenrir (4) another one of the moons from his home planet and for the sake of Norse mythology.

Scribbulus Writing Instruments was next on the list of things to get, they needed to get ink, quills, and parchment.

Last but not least wands. Walking to Ollivander Wand Shop. Pushing the door open and the twins walked in while Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna waited outside. Getting wands was something they had to do on their own.

Ollivander walked up to the front as the door opened and closed and said, "Come to get your first wands? Twins, curious." Curious indeed as Ollivander moved about the side and back of the store, Ollivander brought out two boxes made of black wood with the symbol of Saturn in lavender color.

Opening the first one he handed it to Hotaru and said, "Birch with Eagle Claw 8 ½." Hotaru gently took the wand it felt right as Ollivander said, "Give it a swish." Purple sparkles shined at the top and Ollivander raised an eyebrow before turning to Janus with the second wand which was the twin of the one Hotaru is holding it also gave the same results and he said, "My these two wands had been in the back unable to sell it seemed like it was waiting for the return of the original owners. Very curious..." After paying the twins packed up the wands they went to find Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna.

After finding them they went back to their rented room and packed up the trunks with their school supplies before going to dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair with the family talking in their native language. Reminding them that no matter what they would be there for them, as well as the other Senshi even though they are half a world away. If there was trouble they would drop everything to help.

After dinner the Kaiō family retired to their rooms for the night. Hotaru pulled out her night clothing and padded to the bathroom to change and do her nightly rituals. After she let Janus use the bathroom followed by their parents. They had to be up early. Early enough to finish packing last minute and eat a good breakfast.

» § «

Morning of September 1st, was bright and sunny, Hotaru and Janus was up and ready when Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna called, and they greeted them with "_Ohayo Michiru-Mama, Haruka-Papa, and Setsuna-Mama! We are all ready!"_ With a smile they went downstairs and ate breakfast. They ate a hearty breakfast before leaving to King's Cross Station where the others of their close knit family would say goodbye for the year.

» § «

King's Cross Station was busy. Ronald Weasley and his family made their way to Platform 9 ¾ but stopping short to see a large group of people in heavy cloaks. If secrecy was what they were going for, they were truly failing, for everyone seemed to be staring at them. Their heavy cloaks were all somewhat different and varied in colors, from white, light blue, navy blue, aqua, green, purple, orange, red, pink, and black. From where Ron was he could hear them but what he heard sounded like gibberish and he shrugged as he and his older brothers went into the Hogwarts Express.

» § «

Usagi and the others dressed in their robes greeted the Kaiō with smiles and hugs as they all spoke in Japanese. It was a tearful goodbye but with loads of promises of letters and updates. With the last of the goodbyes Hotaru and Janus boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

Finding an empty compartment Janus and Hotaru settled down and pulled out their tomes to read while storing everything else on the racks about their seats, still dressed in their heavy cloaks with the hood raised still. Sitting down they started to read until someone knocked asking if it was alright if they could sit there. Of course both Hotaru shrugged and continued to read.

The ones who came in was a red head boy and bushy brown hair girl, both sat down in the seat across from the twins. The bushy haired girl tried to see what the two was reading but couldn't make out what was written on the pages. It was too foreign for her. Ron on the other hand was being annoying by trying to find out who they were. So he asked, "So what year are you two in? And what are your names? Me and Hermione are both in first year."

Hermione the bushy haired girl smacked the redhead over the head and said, "Excuse him but I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley." Ron went red when Hermione said his full first name.

Hotaru said nothing as did Janus not really wanting to talk to them they sounded nosy. So they just continued to read while ignoring the fact that the pair kept trying to talk until 'The Honeydukes Express' (5) came by and Ron bought as much as he could and glancing over to the two in black he saw one of them pulled something shiny out from the inside pocket of their cloak; Hermione realized it was a plastic bag filled with what looked like rice molded into shapes. And she passed the bag to her twin after taking one.

"If I may ask..." Hermione asked eagerly not wanting to offend. "That's an Eastern snack, isn't it?" Where are you from?" Getting no reply from either of the two she huffed and watched them trying to figure out who they were and where they came from.

Hotaru sat her tome down and then said to Janus, "_Aa nee-chan, Usagi-Mama said if there is a problem let them know as soon as possible and she said that Ami-Mama fixed our communicators to work in Hogwarts. So hopefully nothing will happen to force us to call back up not when Minato-ku needs protecting."_ Janus nodded before adding, "_We'll use it if nothing else works. I don't want the risk of the old wand waver interfering again. Setsuna-Mama was livid when she had to sort out the Time-Line in order for me to be with you and the others."_

Ron and Hermione just stared at the pair, finally they could somewhat figure out. Male and female. So the female was the one by the window and so the boy was the one sitting close to the door.

The door opened once more to show a white-blond hair boy by the name of Draco Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who were more of bodyguard/bully and he sneered when he saw Ron and Hermione and then he spotted the twins and said, "I'm, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Hotaru finally looked up closing her tome and said in a cold tone with an accent that seems to make hairs stand on end with the exception of Janus, "Leave, we do not care who you are or who to make friends with." Draco could faintly see under the female's hood and saw cold vivid purple eyes that held more power then anything he could fathom. That scared Draco to the point he and his goons ran from the compartment in fear.

Ron and Hermione's jaw hit the floor as the girl spoke for the first time in an accented English it was mind blowing. The girl opened her tome and continued to read as they got closer to Hogsmeade Station. When they was close Ron and Hermione changed into their robes while the twins put everything but their tomes away they would take it with them to read while eating.

» § «

Upon reaching Hogsmeade Station they found Hagrid calling for all First-years to follow him to the boats on the Black Lake. They would take the boats to an underground chamber that leads to outside of the Great Hall. Once they reached the door to the Great Hall they met with Minerva McGonagall who is in charged of the Sorting. She told them to wait as she prepared everything from the inside before letting them in.

» § «

Upon entering the Great Hall Janus and Hotaru was told to wait till all the others had been sorted and it would be their turn seeing that they are transfers. Once McGonagall was done with the first part of the sorting Dumbledore announced, "Welcome, to the new year, this is a special day because we have two new students transferring from Tokyo, Japan. Now Minerva if you please."

McGonagall nodded and called, "Hotaru Tomoe-Kaio!"

Hotaru walked to the stool and let her hood fall to reveal cold vivid purple eyes with chin length black hair with purple highlights.

"_**Hello there, my you are extremely old and yet your not. Princess of Saturn Senshi of Destruction, Death and Rebirth. Many titles to uphold you have a close knit family to the Senshi and loyal. But also cunning when needed to be. The best place for you will be..."**_

» § «

-Notes-

_**1. Yokochixyou – Japanese for Diagon Alley (Yokochixyou is more loosely translated to "Alley" where as Diagon is just as it is). I choose to use just Yokochixyou because it sounds better and it sounds weird if it was "Diagon Yokochixyou" Soo I just dropped "Diagon" and left Yokochixyou instead.**_

_**2. Sceloglaux albifacies - The Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies), also known as Whekau or the White-faced Owl, was an endemic owl found in New Zealand, but is now extinct. It was plentiful when European settlers arrived in New Zealand in 1840. Specimens were sent to the British Museum, where a scientific description was published in 1845. The species belongs to the monotypic genus Sceloglaux ("scoundrel owl", probably because of the mischievous-sounding calls).**_

_**The Laughing Owl's plumage was yellowish-brown striped with dark brown. There were white straps on the scapulars, and occasionally the hind neck. Mantle feathers were edged with white. The wings and tail had light brown bars. The tarsus had yellowish to reddish-buff feathers. The facial disc was white behind and below the eyes, fading to grey with brown stripes towards the centre. Some birds were more rufous, with a brown facial disk; this was at first attributed to subspecific differences, but is probably better related to individual variation. There are indications that males were more often of the richly colored morph. The eyes were very dark orange. Its length was 35.5–40 cm (14-15.7") and wing length 26.4 cm (10.4"), with males being smaller than females. Weight was around 600 grams.**_

_**3. Asio madagascariensis - The Madagascar Owl (Asio madagascariensis) also known as the Madagascar Long-eared Owl, is a medium sized owl endemic to the island of Madagascar. It is sometimes considered to be conspecific with the Long-eared Owl, Asio otus. It ranges from 40–50 centimetres (16–20 in) in length, making it the largest of the country's owls; females are larger than males.**_

_**Its upperparts, crown and nape are brownish-black while its underparts are buff with black streaking. It has a brown facial disk, black bill and orange eyes. Its long ear tufts are dark brown, flecked with tan, matching the head.**_

_**Its call is usually a series of barks, varying in pitch and volume, but sometimes it will utter a series of more hoot-like notes, described by some as ulooh.**_

_**It is generally found at elevations ranging from sea level to 1,600 metres (5,200 ft), though it occasionally ranges as high as 1,800 metres (5,900 ft). It inhabits a variety of woodland habitats.**_

_**Like most owls, the Madagascar Owl is nocturnal, roosting by day in dense foliage. It feeds mainly on small mammals, hunting either in the forest or in open areas nearby.**_

_**Little is known about its breeding biology. It is thought to lay its eggs in stick nests created by other animals**_

_**4. Fenrir - Fenrir (or Fenris) is a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. He is the eldest child of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. The gods learned of a prophecy which stated that the wolf and his family would one day be responsible for the destruction of the world. They caught the wolf and locked him in a cage. Only the god of war, Tyr, dared to feed and take care of the wolf. **_

_**When he was still a pup they had nothing to fear, but when the gods saw one day how he had grown, they decided to render him harmless. However, none of the gods had enough courage to face the gigantic wolf. Instead, they tried to trick him. They said the wolf was weak and could never break free when he was chained. Fenrir accepted the challenge and let the gods chain him. Unfortunately, he was so immensely strong that he managed to break the strongest fetters as if they were cobwebs. **_

_**After that, the gods saw only one alternative left: a magic chain. They ordered the dwarves to make something so strong that it could hold the wolf. The result was a soft, thin ribbon: Gleipnir. It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. The ribbon was fashioned of six strange elements: the footstep of a cat; the roots of a mountain; a woman's beard; the breath of fishes; the sinews of a bear; and a bird's spittle. **_

_**The gods tried to trick the wolf again, only this time Fenrir was less eager to show his strength. He saw how thin the chain was, and said that was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, he agreed, thinking that otherwise his strength and courage would be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. The gods were not overly eager to do this, knowing what they could expect. Finally, only Tyr agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Tyr's hand. **_

_**Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock (called Gioll) a mile down into the earth. They put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. On the day of Ragnarok, Fenrir will break his chains and join the giants in their battle against the gods. He will seek out Odin and devour him. Vidar, Odin's son, will avenge his father by killing the wolf.**_

_**5. **_**__****Taken from the**_ (harrypotter). (wikia).com._

-Extra Notes-

I'm such a bitch to leave you all hanging.

Also I don't know what store in Diagon Alley sold the Dragon Hide Gloves or trunks. So if anyone knows let me know either through review or private message.

Originally, this is my version to the Fanfiction "Marked for Death" By xB2UTY on Fanfiction . net. It's so different from what I had originally planned...LOL...And my original name for the fic was "Deep Truth". In a sense it is but in a totally new way.

So onto the review in question from the original story.

The reviewer by the name of "THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN" had asked.

TFFL: "Harry (Janus in my story) 'somehow find out his powers like if the Dursley's are beating him or during class or something?"

Saturn's Heart: Well honestly in a sense but not really, you could say drop kicking him in the middle of an alley was one way to gain powers? Ehh I'm so mean...In this version I made him LOOK what he looked like in the past. So yes he has his powers already just in semi control.

TFFL: "Or is Harry (Janus) older than Saturn?"

Saturn's Heart: No. He is Saturn's twin so they are the same age.

Also I do like to mention that "Kronos" is the Greek Name for Saturn and the Latin Name is "Saturnus". So the original plot by xB2UTY is legit.

Though in mine I will change the name to Janus because it had always been one of my favorite names. AND I love how people DON'T bother to actually CHECK to see if Kronos IS related to the planet Saturn. Bah. So other then that I hope this is just as good as the first chapter I'll try and make sure to add all the info at the end of the chapter.


End file.
